1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an ultrasonic surgical system and more particularly relates to a battery operated multifunction ultrasonic wire for angiograms, angioplasty and similar vascular procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art related to apparatus for angiograms, angioplasty and similar vascular procedures, includes various types of guide wires typically for guiding a balloon catheter to the location of a clot and/or plaque forming a constriction or blockage within a vessel. One of the difficulties associated with such procedures is difficulty of passing the guide wire through the vessel, because of friction between the guide wire and a wall of the vessel as well as getting past a lesion or past the blockage of the vessel.